Libris
The haunting grounds of the Libris is found whereever human beings have the potential to find unquestionable proof of the existence of demons. The Libris will attack and eliminate anyone who proves that demons exist. Charlene Hughes Charlene Hughes was a young college student at a San Francisco university where Phoebe Halliwell was also a student at. While researching demons for a project in Evans Hall Library, Charlene retreated to a quite area of the library in search of a book she needed. She was browsing the shelves when suddenly she heard mysterious voice speaking Latin and when she pulled away a book on the shelf, the Libris was hiding and killed Charlene with his sickle, decapitating her. : After her decapitation, Charlene did not move on to the Afterlife, due to not realizing she was dead and because she had unfinished business in the fact that she could help capture the killer of another young woman murdered by an antique shop owner. When Phoebe learned about Charlene's death, she went to take a look at the research Charlene left behind inside, Phoebe touched the notes triggering a premonition where she saw the Libris attacking her. Suddenly Charlene appeared behind her. Phoebe was stunned to see her ghost and had to explain to her that she was dead. : Phoebe and her sisters Prue and Piper Halliwell researched demons that could have been responsible for the attack and came across the Libris. The three women along with Charlene went back to the library in search of the Libris. When Phoebe went to the location that Charlene was when she was killed, the Libris appeared through a portal and pulled Phoebe into the basement where he attempted to kill her with his sickle. : After avenging the other young woman's death and vanquishing the Libris, Charlene was able to move on to her place in the Afterlife. Vanquish Prue Astral projected into the basement where she appeared before Libris and recited the rhyme she read in the Book of Shadows. Upon completion, the Libris was destroyed and all that remained was his sickle. The Book of Shadows The Charmed Ones discovered an entry in the Book of Shadows explaining who the Libris is along with a description of their work in the Hierarchy of Evil. The page did not contain an illustration of a demon belonging to their breed but it contained a simple rhyme that can be used to vanquish a Libris. The entry reads thus: Libris In the demonic Hierarchy there are none more insidious than those who belong to this order...for the work of the Libris is to keep the world in Darkness and Ignorance. The haunting grounds of these monsters are found wherever humans have the potential to find unequivocal proof of the existence of Demons. 'T'o vanquish one of their ranks a Witch must keep this rhyme close to her heart: 'D'emon hide your evil face 'L'ibris die and leave no trace. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Prue Halliwell Category: Season 2